An Idol's love
by Gracelove93
Summary: The tank gang has escaped from P. Sherman. The second that Gill see's that everyone is safe, he takes off swimming towards his home. He is going to find her. Instead, a nasty surprise awaits him there. Dose Gill have the right to fight for her? READANDSEE
1. Escape!

**An Idol's love**

This was the setting.

A bright sun shone down upon Sydney harbor that made the greenish bay water glisten.

Seven plastic bags floated near the edge of a boat dock. One contained a sullen Moorish Idol that was gazing longingly beneath him.

Below he saw a white sandy ocean floor and three small silverfish who were swimming to who knows where.

"Not a care in the world," whispered Gill to himself.

He looked at his reflection in the transparent plastic. He scowled when he saw his ruined fin.

_I should have known something like this would happen_,he thought.

Closing his eyes he took a shallow breath. The oxygen in the air tight bag was getting low. "My plans never work, and now I've doomed everyone along with myself!"

He sank down to the bottom of the bag and waited for the end.

The sun was beginning to set when Gill felt himself bump into a dock post.

Soon darkness would engulf the entire harbor. He stared up at the moon letting the hopelessness of night sink in.

Suddenly, a bright orange beak slashed open the wet plastic and Gill was flung into the bay.

A familiar cool rush came over Gill as he entered the dark water. It took him a moment to fully realize what had happen before he cautiously swam up to the surface again.

About two feet away he saw Nigel standing on the dock, vigorously tearing into Peaches bag. Just as he thought…he hadn't failed.

"Nigel you're a genius!" said Gill, now swimming towards him.

Nigel looked up from Peaches bag with the biggest surprised eyes Gill had ever seen.

"You're alive!" he said in a relieved tone. "After I saw you floating there I didn't know what to expect." He ruffled his brown feathers during the uncomfortable silence that followed. "You alright mate?"

Gill looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm never better." he said.

"In fact, I'm fantastic!" Gill did an exited twirl in the water. He couldn't believe he was actually free.

"You saved us all!!" said Gurgle who had just popped up to the surface beside Gill. His sudden appearance gave Gill a start. Nigel must have torn through the other bags.

"Well, now that everything is safe and sound, I'd best be off." Nigel unfolded his wings turned to wind.

"Hey, Nigel," said Gill.

The pelican turned.

"Thanks."


	2. The big blue world

**Heh people! Ugh...this chapter took me forever and it's still really short:(!! **

**Thank you for all of the awsome reviews! I had no idea that so many people liked my writing! Oh! I think that someone asked me if oxygen can run out in water. Well...I got the oxygen depleation thing from a different fanfiction that someone wrote so I'm not sure actually...I just put it in there to add more drama:D**

CH.2- The Big Blue world

Big and blue. Thats what it was: Big, blue, and beautiful.

The gang was awstruck by the sheer beauty of their new ocean home. The moonlight glistened on the surface of the water and made the ocean floor shimmer with tiny flecks of light. A lush kelp bed flowed back and forth with the steady ocean current; greener than anything the gang had ever seen before. (with the exeption of Gill that is)

"I've never seen anything so huge before!" said Gurgle who for the first time in his life wasn't compleatly occupied with keeping himself free of germs.

"Yep," said Gill,"It's a thing of beauty."

Bubbles turned to him. "You actually used to live here?" he asked with amazment on his voice.

"Not here actually," he replied. He gazed longingly out to sea. "Just south of here on the tip of the Great Barrier reef."

Peach piped up who was clinging to a nearby dock post. "Ive heard amazing stories about that place." she said. "I've even heard that the coral grows in every color of the rainbow, nobody hardly ever gets bothered by the humans!''

"Thats not even the best part!" said Gill. "Nemo lives there!" The gang gave each other exited glances and all began talking at once.

"We gotta go see the little guy right away!" said Bloat exitedly, almost inflating himself to full compacity. "Him and his father and that little blue gal are probly wondering what happened to us."

The gang nodded in agreement.

"You read my mind Bloat!" said Gill. "But before we start on any sort of adventure I think we all need a full nights rest."

He motioned to a nearby cave and everyone followed.

* * *

_Why did you leave Gill?..._

_Didn't you love me?..._

_Why did you let them take you away from me?..._

_Gill...are you dead my love?..._

TERA!!

Gill awoke with a start. He was sweating all over and at first didn't know where he was.

He sighed on remembering.

"Just a dream.'' he said to himself.

He swam outside the cave and gazed at the moon.

"Oh, Tera..." A tear slid down his face and traced his scars.

He sensed someone behind him. When he spun around he was face to face with Bloat.

He gave a short gasp then a look of irritation. "Jeez Bloat don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry...You just had me worried. I saw you wake up from that dream. You looked a bit traumatized."

Bloat said all of this with a strong sense of innocence.

Gill made a sound that was sorta like a cross between a grunt and a 'hmph', and gazed at the moon again.

Bloat noticed how sad his eyes looked.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked.

Gill shook his head and closed his eyes. "No"

Then he turned to Bloat.

"I have to leave you guys for a little while.'' Gill said quietly not looking up.

Bloat shot a confuzed glance at his saddened friend. Gill wouldn't look at him.

"I have to find someone...someone who means alot to me."

Bloat then got it. He looked down at the sea floor and shook his head. He knew that he had to pull Gill out of this decision. (And Bloat knew that it wasn't easy to pull Gill out of anything)

"Gill", he began,"we all need you right now."

Gills eyes closed tighter.

Bloat wouldn't give up.

"This is no time to act rashly...all of us wou..."

Gill spun around just a quarter of a inch from his nose. "And what if I am acting rashly?! Do you know what its like Bloat?! Do you know what it's like to be in love?!Do you know what its like to be away from that perdon for 5 freaking years?!"

Gill's face was red and tear stained.

Bloat's eyes were wide as he stared dumbstruck at his friend. He had no idea that Gill felt this way. Gill hardly ever spoke about his life in the ocean and never about the people he knew in it.

He had never seen Gill like this before...it was almost unreal.

"Go," said Bloat. Gill's face softened slightly. "And yes, I have been in love...and I know how much it hurts to be away from that person."

Gill dropped his eyes.

"If the one I loved was in my grasp and I was forced to wait...well, I'd fall apart." Bloat continued. "It's clear that you need her...whoever she is.

Gill turned away from him. "I'm sorry I lew off the handle like that...I don't know what came over me."

Bloat swam around to face him. "It's ok." Gill droppe his eyes again.

"Take care of the others. I'll send someone to take you to the reef and i'll meet you there."

"When?" asked Bloat.

"Soon."

Gill smiled and turned to leave. Then he sped off into the darkness of the open ocean.

"Go", whispered Bloat.

"Go home."

* * *

**How's that for a lame chapter!? Horrid right!!**

** I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story but Ive got a rough outline:D **

**More reviews pleez!**

**By the way...The story of 'Bloat in love' will come in a later fanfiction if yall are good!**


	3. ANDon't give up on me!

I have recently found that many people are asking for more of my story with a strong anticipation.

I'm really sorry that I havn't been able to write much:(

School has been very hectic for me and my writing time has been dropped to about a half a minute a day:(

BUT NOT TO WORRY! I am in the process of writing ch.3 as we speak! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME JUST YET!!

Here is a little spoiler for ch.3...There is going to be a dream sequence that explains part of Gill's past.

DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!

-Gracelove


	4. Dream

Ch.3 of: "An Idol's love"

Gill had never felt so terrible in all of his life. It was about afternoon now and the water was warm and still with the sun up above shining sharply through the water creating a magnifying glass effect on all who swam below the glassy surface.

After hours of endless swimming through the night and early morning, Gill was about ready to fall apart. His bad fin ached with a continuous throb of pain as he desperately tried to stay mobile. He was bewildered about this new pain but didn't have time to stop and ponder it. It never hurt like this back in the tank. He guessed that it was due to the cramped space of the box that never allowed any fish to move around. Back then he would often swim back and fourth in the tank to exercise his mangled fin but it never really did any good. Gill clenched his teeth and dragged on. Suddenly a shot of pain traced it's was down his scars causing him to veer right into a seaweed patch. Gill opened his eyes to find the ocean landscape spinning wildly in vertigo. Exhausted he gave up the fight to remain afloat and slowly sank to the spinning seafloor.

Panting in a steady motion, he drifted off into a dark sleep.

_Wow…how could there ever be such a morning as this. Surly it must be an act of heaven to make an ocean scene this breathtaking. _

_The sun hit the waves above Gill at just the right angle causing tiny flecks of light to paint the reef in a specter of rainbow pulses. The soft current caused the various anemones and sea weed patches to lethargically sway back and forth in a quiet steady motion. _

_Paired with the glistening blue water above him, Gill concluded that this had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen…well the second most beautiful. He drew in a deep breath and lazily gazed at various families of fish who swam by him and smiled. Suddenly he was playfully bumped in the tail from behind. He spun around face alight and eyes twinkling._

_Tera…_

_Her long flowing dorsal fin which was formed into a sleek wave billowed behind her as she swam closer inch by inch. Her gorgeous deep blue scales reminded Gill of the night sky mixed with the soft sparkle of the stars. Then there was a ray of yellow sunshine that painted a thick vibrant line down either side of her middle. Her eyes, of course, were a deep magenta red. These were Gill's favorite. _

_As she swam closer and closer Gill's longing was getting harder to restrain. _

_He quickly closed the few inches between them and stopped a half a centimeter from her face. Gazing into her eyes he couldn't help stop severe sensation of adoration he felt for her. He moved forward to embrace her. When he was just about to make contact with her she vanished into a puff of white dust that stayed suspended in the water until in sank to the ocean floor about 6 seconds later._

_Gill's mouth hung open as he blinked repeatedly. __**N-NO! **_

_Gill frantically searched the surrounding sea weed patches, rocks, and coral._

_Nothing._

_**TERA!!! NO! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!**_

_Gill stopped all of his searching and suddenly stared down at something he saw that was stuck half way in the sand. It was a mirror. Staring back at him he saw himself as he was before ever entering the Tank. He had no scares and his fin was perfectly formed. His eyes were filled with terror and his mouth hung open. He saw Tera swim up behind him. _

_He spun around. She was gone. _

_Frantically he scrambled back around to face the mirror but recoiled and let out a frightened yelp. Now his once perfectly formed body was tattered, scarred, and so cut up that he hardly recognized himself. Surrounding him was a cloud of deep red blood._

_Though the cloud he once again saw Tera. She was sobbing ferociously and being dragged away by a dark figure in the shape of and Idol. The figure's fin slipped and she rushed back to the reflection but was once again held back by the shady fish._

_**GILL! NO! HOW CAN YOU BE DEAD!!! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! GILL!**_

_Gill turned from his reflection and bolted into the open space behind him._

_Nothing was there of course, but he did not continue his search. He stared down at the sand beneath him and wept. __**Tera…please…**_

_Darkness took his sight. With his final breath he uttered two soft words._

_**I'm alive…**_

Gill slowly opened his eyes but quickly shot up from his resting place in order to shake off the dream. Whoa! To fast! The seascape began to spin again. Slowly he lowered himself back down onto the sandy bottom. After about a minute he rose again…slower this time. Gill observed his surroundings and realized that it was very dim and dark under the shade of the seaweed that he was resting beneath.

Dim and dark…that figure…

Gill suddenly felt a new strength wash over him in a replenishing wave of energy.

His eyes narrowed towards the South. Suddenly he sped off leaving a trail of bubbles behind him. _**I'm coming Tera…**_


End file.
